


Laid Bare

by Rakath



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakath/pseuds/Rakath
Summary: Two people discussing their present, and past, in bed.Set during an alternate version of Next Class season 2.





	Laid Bare

Maya still wasn't used to this. With Zig it was romance, or maybe love, it was emotions and desire all rolled together because they were dating.

With Miles it was just fucking, sure, there was emotions. There always were with them, but it wasn't about them, it wasn't some combined struggle. Just two people, fucking, because it felt better than being alone.

This had started with her looking for Jonah, seeing if Miles's little sister had ears on where her guitarist went off to, and it lead to her and Miles comparing notes about their years. The fallout between her and Zig, Miles and his issues with Tristan and Drugs.

Eventually one of them decided they were talking too much and should do something (Miles), and one of them suggested maybe a thing they've done in the past (Maya), and they ended up naked in the pool. Then naked in Miles's room. Then naked in Miles's bed.

And after a few weeks of this, Maya still wasn't used to it, but it was still nice. But her being ill at ease meant her mind wandered to questions, and asking about them. “Is it different?”

Miles glanced down at her, hand playing over her back, “Is what different? You started in the middle of that thought.”

“Sex, when it's with a girl rather than a boy?” In retrospect this would be easier if she had her glasses on, be able to see what Miles's face looked like.

“Oh,  _ that _ , I don't think so. You do different things but you want the same things in the end. Does it bother you?” 

“Not really, just… it's something I've thought about. Since you came out.”

“Me having sex, or liking both boys and girls?”

Maya was silent for a few moments, “Both?”

She thought Miles rolled his eyes, “Should I be flattered?”

“At first it was about you, but then it became more about,” Maya paused, being more aware of how naked she was, “what I want. Who I'd be okay with. That sort of thing.”

“Can't answer for you, for me I held back. Whenever I thought about it I heard his voice berating me for what I've done. Until finally I stopped caring.”

His father, with Miles it always came back to how his dad treated him. The abuse, the shouting, the thrown baubles that when shattered were also Miles's fault. “I just- I can't tell if when I look at a girl I'm envious of what she has, or if I really want her.”

“I get that too, with boys and girls. Sometimes I think I really want to have sex with them. Then I realize I just want to steal their jeans and run.”

Maya laughed, “So you're planning to steal my jeans.”

“No, I've wanted to do this since I peeked when we first went skinny dipping.”

Maya lightly slapped him across the chest, “I knew someone was watching while I stripped.” Her face lit up with faux anger at the revelation. She honestly didn't care too much. Asking him not to look was really more show than desire.

She wanted him to see her, but Maya was messed up at the time. She was okay with anyone that saw her as more than the rumors and whispers about who she was forever attached to.

“If it makes you feel better, you were worth the wait.”

Maya smiled to herself, resting on his chest, “I didn't need that, but thanks. I can only compare you with one person, and you're definitely better. You know what you're doing.”

Miles smirked, she could hear it, “I take it Zigmund's experiences are… lacking followthrough.”

“He was better when I was high.”

Miles shifted, she wasn't sure what look he was giving her. “This is a story I don't know.”

“Tiny's brother gave us molly? At some point we decided that we loved each other and should definitely have sex.”

Miles shifted back, “Even I've never done that. Sex on molly, I've done pretty much every drug you have, or haven't, heard of. So how did feel?”

“Should we really be talking about this?” Maya looked up, it was more to show concern than to see how Miles reacted.

“I don't need drugs to enhance my performance. This is more to find out what it takes for drugs to help someone with less talent.” She could hear his smirk, and almost see it.

“It made everything feel… more, I guess? So even just the sex felt better. I didn't even realize girls usually don't- you know.”

“I get it, you're using me for orgasms.”

“You get as good as you give.” Maya sighed, “You're sure your okay, I mean. After what happened last term.”

“I've always had a drug problem, it needed to get really bad for me to see it. Much like you had to break into my home to figure out you needed help too.”

Maya went quiet.

“What happened, exactly? To get you that bad. And why haven't you freaked out Zig is with my ex yet?”

Maya stayed quiet.

“Too far?”

“I lost someone. And my therapist has been talking me through not…” Maya paused a moment, “Not putting the world on my shoulders. The whole thing with you and Zig last year? I had to help Zig because I was sure he'd die if I didn't. And then after we broke up, and you were acting weird, I was having the same thought.”

Miles moved his hand from Maya's back to her hair, then to brushing her cheek, “And that hasn't gone away, has it?”

“No, I don't think it will.” The one thing Maya hadn't laid bare for anyone. That she was broken, and there was no fixing her.

“I'll never get over my dad's abuse. I'm sure everyone has something that just- is theirs, forever. No matter how much they don't want it.” Miles used a finger to lead Maya into a kiss. “You've still never told me.”

Maya was quiet again. A shorter burst this time, “I dated someone before you, he- he died. Like, it was sudden. He was just gone. And every day I questioned what I could- should, what I should have done.”

“I don't see how your boyfriend dying is something you could have-” Miles stopped, Maya closed her eyes, sheltering herself from everything. She could still feel Miles putting it all together. “ _ Oh _ .”

“Yeah.”

“So all my- crap, acting out about my dad. All the shit between me and Zig. It-”

“Yeah.”

“So the entire time, you were afraid I'd-”

“...yeah.”

Miles wrapped his arms around her, “I'm sorry.”

“You didn't know.”

“I still wish you didn't have all that in your head.”

“I wish that too. Every day.”

The two let that baggage linger in the air. It was a choking feeling, all that, in the open. It made Maya vaguely itchy in her skin. Like this would mess up what they had. Whatever fucked up coping mechanisms they were using.

Maya broke the silence first, “Wanna fuck again?”

Miles smiled, she could feel it in his words, “Wanna nap for an hour, naked in the arms of a boy that isn't going anywhere? Before we scramble to get dressed cause people will be home?”

Maya giggled, “Deal. I wasn't really up for another round after-”

“I know."

"If I start freaking out-”

Miles stroked her hair, “I'll wake you if you have a nightmare.”

Maya kissed Miles on the cheek, “We should have worked this out before.”

“I don't think either of us would have been ready, but I appreciate the sentiment.”

“Yeah.” He was right, but he was also right that it was a nice idea, being ready for this before now. It was… nice. Calm. She wasn't too worried he'd cheat, because they weren't dating. She wasn't worried about him and his dad because he had help. She had help, they weren't just surviving off each other.

She could handle nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Tris and Miles didn't get back together, Maya and Miles starting a fling instead.
> 
> Because I wanted Maya and Miles talk through a bunch of their respective stuff.
> 
> The setting just was the most reasonable place for the two of them to open up.
> 
> And then I decided to make a double entendre out of the title.
> 
> ...I just wanted to write some cute and a little tragic Matlingsworth.


End file.
